


All I Wanted Was A Molson's, and He Wouldn't Give It to Me

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Open on Sunday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "card."</p>
    </blockquote>





	All I Wanted Was A Molson's, and He Wouldn't Give It to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "card."

"I cannot _believe_ you are carding me. When I hit legal drinking age—we didn't have licenses. We didn't have cars. We didn't even have a drinking age. _Everybody_ drank. Toddlers drank. _Cows_ drank. The ale was cleaner than the water."

"Uh-huh. Listen, kid, you're nuts, but you're cute. I got a break coming up. Meet me out back in the alley, we'll have a great fifteen minutes, I'll bring you a six-pack, okay?"

"I'd strangle you with your own entrails first. And once I get my powers back, I _will_."

"Never mind, kid. You're too crazy, even for me."


End file.
